Do you feel the same?
by draco's annie
Summary: Draco's girlfriend cheats on him and he swear off girls. Meanwhile he has has caught Harry's keen eye and can't seem to shake a frightful feeling.


**Do you feel the same?**

"I saw you with him Pansy. I'm not bloody blind!"

"But it was all him. I don't love Blaise, I love you."

"Save you breathe. We're finished!" Draco declared as he started to walk away only to find Harry Potter there. "Get out of my way Potter!"

Harry saw the tears that were welling in Draco's eyes. He didn't know why but right then he felt sorry for Malfoy.

Draco had just about lost it and was ready to push him aside when Harry stepped back. Draco stormed out of sight.

Harry looked to Pansy sobbing and shook his head.

---

Harry watched for Malfoy at breakfast the next morning but when Crabbe and Goyle entered the Great Hall he wasn't with them. It wasn't until Harry left with Ron and Hermione that he saw Malfoy ascending the stair from the dungeons.

Harry thought he looked tired and as Draco got closer he noticed his eyes seemed to be very red as if he had been crying a great deal. Ron and Hermione were now walking up the stairs.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Harry didn't know what made him ask.

"What's it to you?" retorted Draco angrily glaring at Harry.

"Nothing"

---

Harry couldn't concentrate in Potions that afternoon. Draco had taken the bench right in front of his and Ron's. He noticed Pansy trying to capture Draco's attention but Draco just ignored her.

And Harry couldn't help but see why Pansy wanted Draco to forgive her. Though his friends didn't know it Harry lost interest in girls after his experience with Cho. Malfoy had a good body and his arse… Harry could hardly keep his eyes off it for long enough to pay attention to what he was doing to his potion.

_Stop it! Draco isn't gay!_

…_you could change that._

---

Draco knew many girls were interested in him, especially the Slytherin ones, since his father was so close to the Dark Lord. But Draco was tired of playing games. He had made up his mind. He was going to be a solitary man. No pathetic woman was going to claim his heart again.

Apart from the girls though, Draco had also seemed to have caught someone else's interest. Draco didn't know why but he always felt he was being spied on when Harry was around.

But what annoyed Draco even more was that he enjoyed the attention Harry paid him.

---

It had been over a month and Draco had had enough.

He was walking down the corridor to the library when he saw Harry leave it. He was alone. This may have been Draco's only chance so he went after him.

"What the hell is your problem Potter?" said Draco as he walked in front of Harry to cut him off.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry moved to walk away but Draco stood his ground.

"I know you've been watching me"

Harry's eyes widened.

"I want to know why"

"I'm not telling you"

Draco pushed Harry against the wall. "Oh yeah!"

---

It had become a staring contest. Harry wasn't talking anytime soon and Draco wasn't going to let him go until he got an answer to why he was being watched.

Draco had Harry pinned to the wall by the shoulders and to Harry's surprise Draco was actually quite stronger. After admiring his seemingly fragile body for the past month Harry would never have guess that Draco's scrawny little arms would contain the solid muscle that had kept him against the wall for a good half hour.

"Stop looking at me like that!" said Draco irritably breaking the silence.

Harry smiled.

---

"Just because you have given up women doesn't mean that you have to turn to men" Draco tried to convince himself as he paced in the prefects bathroom.

'_Doesn't mean you can't turn to them either'_

"But I can't… and Potter"

'_You know you want to run your hands all over his body'_

"I do not!" Draco jumped into the bubble bath he had made for himself. He let himself sink to the bottom before swimming to the surface and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

'_Claim Potter as your own.'_

---

It took Draco another month of increasing desire each time he saw the boy and more frequent dreams before he finally gave in. He couldn't deny it any more.

'_I like Harry Potter'_ he finally admitted to himself. And Draco got the impression that Harry felt the same way about him.

He had caught Harry looking longingly at him a number of times. But could the Boy Who Lived really be… gay?

Only one way to find out. He had to get Harry by himself. But what would he say to him? What if it was all in his imagination?

---

Harry was walking towards Gryffindor Tower when he was pulled into an empty classroom. He was shoved against the wall face first. He heard the door close and lock itself.

"Do you feel the same?" came the voice from the person who was holding him to the wall.

"Malfoy?"

"Do you feel the same?"

"Let me go"

"Answer the dam question!"

"Please" Harry pleaded.

A minute went by and Draco finally released him.

Harry slowly turned around, a huge grin on his face. He pulled the man in so their hips touched and kissed him deeply.

_No more solitary man._

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback is welcomed in a review :D


End file.
